Blue Jeans
by HyperRaspberry
Summary: Depuis quelques temps, il y a quelque chose dans l'air, une odeur, que le nez ne peut percevoir mais que tout le corps sent, quelque chose de magnétique, d'électrique... Depuis que l'homme dans l'armure a réalisé que le soldat n'était pas si lisse, depuis que le soldat sait qu'il y a un homme dans l'armure, quelque chose arrive. Encore faut-il oser faire le premier pas.


**Disclaimer : Les personnages appartiennent à leur créateurs de Marvel Comics et à ceux qui les ont adapté pour le grand écran, Marvel's Studios, qui appartient à Disney. L'album Born to Die est la propriété de Lana Del Rey et de tous ceux qui ont travaillés sur cet album avec elle. Je ne tire rien sinon un peu de plaisir et de fierté de ce texte.**

**Rating : T pour l'homosexualité mais au fond, rien de grave**

**Pairing : Steve Rogers/Tony Stark**

**Note : Re-bonsoir ! Me voici de retour sur la série « Born to Die » qui a été plutôt bien accueillie sur les deux fandoms sur lesquels je me suis lancée. Deuxième OS donc sur les Superhusbands –même si dans le texte, on en est pas là- pour lesquels j'ai un fort faible dirons-nous x)**  
**Il faudra s'attendre à ce qu'il y en ait un peu de plus de leur côté donc… D'autant plus que Lana aborde toujours des thèmes très « américains » dans ses chansons… Ce n'est donc pas une surprise à mon sens que je la relie au Stony.**

**Dans les textes précédents (National Anthem sur ce pairing, et Off the Races) j'avais tendance à rester évasive et évocatrice sur des suites d'évènements et de situations. Pour cet OS, j'ai décidé de faire une scène précise (avec bien entendu, les digressions qu'elle implique histoire de mettre en place le contexte) et mieux décrite, j'espère.**

**Enfin, je me tais, et bonne lecture :)**

* * *

Le dernier étage de la tour Stark était un bijou. Situé au sommet d'un imposant bâtiment de verre aux courbes modernes, il avait la forme d'un œuf dans lequel couvaient peu de meubles, disposés de manière recherchée de façon à en faire un lieu agréable où les poussins pouvaient se déplacer aisément et se sentir bien.  
En toile de fond, le bar, à côté de l'imposant frigidaire américain, et l'ascenseur aux portes en aluminium. Dans un creux au milieu de la pièce, le canapé de cuir brun, accompagné de fauteuils gris, entourant la table basse, et reposant sur une moquette crème à poils longs. Tout autour de cet œuf dans l'œuf se déployaient la cheminée, le grand bureau, les lampes noires carrées et les rondes dorées ; cet ensemble couronné par les néons qui sillonnaient les murs recouverts de bois. Enfin, au premier plan, on en arrivait à la gigantesque baie vitrée et au grand escalier qui permettait à l'homme de fer de se séparer de son armure avec l'élégance qui lui était due.

Et de nuit, alors que tout était éteint à l'intérieur, cette architecture simple et moderne semblait sublimée. Les lumières de New-York, qui avaient remplacées celles des étoiles, étaient disposées entre les multiples immeubles du quartier d'affaire endormi, le tout dominé par l'Empire State Building, qui s'imposait même dans la vue qu'offrait la baie vitrée. Elles se jetaient dans le dernier étage, éclatant sur le sol gris, et donnant l'illusion à l'œil qu'il s'agissait là d'une reproduction artificielle du ciel nocturne.

C'était la vue que croquait le plus souvent Steve Rogers quand il passait les portes de l'ascenseur pour arriver au dernier étage de la tour, les quelques fois où il rendait visite à Tony. Comme à chaque fois, il traversa les lumières de la ville en parcourant la pièce, les lueurs jaunes, rouges et orangées se déplaçant sa chevelure, son visage et son corps.

Il était vêtu d'un jean et d'un chandail blanc.

* * *

_**Blue jeans, white shirt  
Walked into the room you know you made my eyes burn  
It was like James Dean, for sure  
You're so fresh to death and sick as cancer  
You were sorta punk rock  
I grew up on hip hop  
But you fit me better than my favorite sweater, and I know  
That love is mean, and love hurts  
But I still remember that day we met in December  
Oh baby**_

* * *

Pour Tony Stark, debout derrière le bar, cette vision avait toujours quelque chose de fascinant et d'enivrant. La silhouette de Rogers se découpait dans la baie vitrée comme une ombre chinoise avant que les lumières ne se jettent sur lui, dévoilant sa personne en relief, par touches colorées, jusqu'à ce qu'il se réfugie derrière la cheminée pour jeter quelques bûches de bois dans l'âtre.

« Inutile de l'allumer. On voit suffisamment bien, même de nuit. »

Rogers, à peine surpris de l'entendre, tourna la tête vers Stark, le dévisageant d'une manière tout à fait neutre. Comme toujours. Steve avait gardé, bien évidemment, ce « quelque chose » des hommes des années quarante, une indifférence apparente, avec un sourire en coin, une grande dignité qui aujourd'hui était qualifié de « rétro », mais voilà, Steve était le rétro vivant, il avait ces traces d'une époque révolue gravée dans la peau, tout son être respirait encore les vielles années.

Mais le voilà qui portait un jean. Pour un peu, de dos, avec ce débardeur blanc, il aurait pu passer pour ces enfants rebelles des années soixante, qui roulaient à des vitesses hallucinantes en bécane, une veste en cuir sur le dos.

En se souvenant que le super-soldat était en possession de ces deux accessoires, même s'il s'agissait là d'un modèle rétro, inoffensif, et d'une veste tout ce qu'il y avait de plus digne, d'un élégant brun, Tony déglutit. Et quand Steve se tournait vers lui, ce faux air d'enfant terrible était directement évincé par sa coiffure parfaite, impeccable en toute circonstance. Sa chevelure blonde, séparée en deux par une raie sur le côté typique, lui donnait une apparence adulte et responsable alors que son visage dégageait quelque chose de poupon, avec ses yeux bleus brillants d'innocence et ses lèvres boudeuses.

Cet ensemble de contradictions qu'un simple jean soulevait en la personne droite et lisse de Rogers laissa Tony complètement coi. Étrangement ce vêtement lui faisait réaliser, de façon concrète, ce qu'il commençait à comprendre petit à petit. Steve était bien plus que l'enfant chéri de la Nation, il y avait quelque chose de profond et de complexe derrière cette couverture lisse, cette coiffure impeccable, et la bannière étoilée.

Raison pour laquelle dès qu'il entrait dans la même pièce que lui, Tony sentait que ses yeux brûlaient, ses entrailles se retournaient, ses mains devenaient moites et une euphorie étrange s'emparait de son cerveau, son discernement se cachant derrière une brume de joie qu'il ne parvenait à comprendre. Plus le temps passait et plus il s'habituait à la présence ponctuelle du soldat dans sa tour, depuis l'implosion du SHIELD, surtout. Stark était une des seules personnes de confiance et établie de manière stable que le soldat connaissait. Mais ces réactions, cette envie de le regarder jusqu'à ce que ses yeux se dessèchent, et la manière dont l'immense fossé temporel, culturel et moral qui les séparaient devenait invisible, c'était terriblement nouveau. Et même pour quelqu'un comme Anthony Stark, amoureux et créateur de la nouveauté, c'était troublant.

« J'aime bien l'avoir allumée, répondit pour Steve en fouillant dans la poche de son jean pour en sortir des allumettes. Je trouve ça… chaleureux.

- Laissez, commença Tony, Jarvis va…

- Je suis encore capable d'allumer un feu moi-même. »

* * *

_**Big dreams, gangsta  
Said you had to leave to start your life over  
I was like, «No please, stay here  
We don't need no money, we could make it all work »  
But he headed out on Sunday, said he'd come home Monday  
I stayed up waiting', anticipating', and pacing'  
But he was chasing' paper  
Caught up in the game - that was the last I heard  
Oh baby**_

* * *

Steve souffla sur l'allumette après que les premières flammes soient apparues. Il y avait quelque chose qui planait dans la pièce. Une odeur, non pas dégagée par le feu nouvellement allumé ou l'alcool, mais ce genre d'odeur invisible, que le nez ne pouvait percevoir mais que le corps tout entier ressentait, et vibrait en conséquence, soumis à des forces invisibles et invincibles, comme du métal face à un aimant. Croisant les bras sur ses imposants pectoraux, mains sous les aisselles, comme il le faisait si souvent, le soldat se redressa, et regarda de nouveau Stark, dont la silhouette se découpait au milieu des multiples formes des bouteilles et des réservoirs d'alcool savamment disposés sur son bar. L'ingénieur était en train de se servir un verre de bourbon. Classique.

Au début, Steve avait tenté, comme tous les autres, de raisonner Tony sur sa consommation d'alcool. Mais il avait fini par comprendre que Tony n'écoutait que lui-même et, se faisant à l'idée qu'il était adulte, avait décidé de le laisser faire, même si, ces derniers temps, cela devenait de plus en plus dur, de voir l'ingénieur se noyer, se détruire. Mais c'était ainsi. L'ingénieur était de ces gens aux pulsions destructrices, qui ne se protégeaient pas, semblaient tout faire pour se mettre en danger, uniquement pour tester leur solidité, voir ce à quoi ils pouvaient survivre, et se disant que si de toute façon, ils n'avaient pas pu survivre à quelque chose de plus grand ou de plus forts qu'eux, ils ne méritaient plus de vivre.

La vie de Tony Stark était un crash-test. C'était facile pour une armure, mais cela devenait dangereux, voire malsain, quand il s'agissait de l'homme dans l'armure. Certains supportaient, comme Steve. Certains abandonnaient, comme Pepper.

Depuis bien longtemps déjà Rogers avait mesuré la valeur de cet être horriblement complexe, égocentrique mais paradoxalement capable d'immenses sacrifices. Et il avait fini par se rendre compte que ce n'était pas pour rien que le milliardaire avait choisi une armure. Quelque chose d'externe à sa personne. Steve ne savait pas s'il s'agissait d'un message conscient adressé au monde, ou un aveu que Tony ne s'était même pas fait à lui-même.  
Ce contraste impressionnant, qui frappait au ventre comme un coup de poing, entre la force de l'armure et la fragilité de l'homme. C'était comme un mélange de couleur saisissant et chaotique sur un tableau ; aussi, quand la faille apparaissait, quand l'armure de sarcasme disparaissait du visage de Tony, même pour une seconde, Steve se voyait incapable de détacher ses yeux de lui, de détourner le regard, ou de faire comme si rien n'était.

Était-ce de là que lui venait cette envie d'être le plus proche de lui possible ? De vouloir le serrer contre lui, passer ses bras autour de ses épaules, s'enrouler autour de lui comme une carapace, devenir son armure vivante ? Steve l'ignorait, mais un feu étrange, tapi au fond de ses entrailles, lui hurlait que ce n'était qu'une partie de la réponse.

La faille disparut du visage de Tony, et il afficha un sourire sardonique.

« Vous tombez mal, soldat. J'allais sortir. »

L'espace d'un court instant, le visage parfaitement lisse et neutre du soldat se tordit d'une grimace. Et était-ce pour tout cela qu'il avait envie de lui demander de rester, de ne pas partir parce qu'il ne pas savait quand il reviendrait ? Était ce pour toutes ces raisons qu'il voulait le persuader qu'il n'avait pas besoin de cette vie de faste et de faux semblants, qu'il avait déjà tout ce qu'il lui fallait ici ?

Tout ce qu'il lui fallait ? Et quoi donc ?

_Lui_ ?

Steve était de ces gens droits, y compris dans leur tête, alors même que le chaos avait pris place dans leur vie et dans leur monde. Comme pour tout, il voulait comprendre ce qui se passait, ce qui lui arrivait, mettre la situation au clair. Régler cela pour de bon. Ce soir ou jamais. Il sourit, de manière aussi sincère et chaleureuse que ce vieux feu de cheminée qu'il aimait tant et qui brûlait dans son dos.

« Alors je vous attendrais. »

Pendant un instant, la faille reparut sur le visage de Tony, un très court instant, juste assez pour que le feu vacille, et il afficha de nouveau un sourire sarcastique, acheva son verre d'une traite, avant de quitter la salle sans piper mot.

Je vous attendrais. Il faut qu'on parle. Ces mots revenaient souvent entre eux ces derniers temps. Mais l'un comme l'autre, ils trouvaient toujours le moyen de se défiler. Des fêtes à n'en plus pouvoir, des recherches interminables, la traque des agents d'HYDRA, et la poursuite effrénée de Bucky.

* * *

_**You went out every night  
And baby that's alright  
I told you that no matter what you did I'd be by your side  
'Cause I'm a ride or die  
Whether you fail or fly  
Well, shit, at least you tried  
But when you walked out that door  
A piece of me died  
Told you I wanted more, that's not what I had in mind  
Just want it like before  
We were dancing' all night  
Then they took you away, stole you out of my life  
You just need to remember**_

* * *

Oui, ce soir, comme tous les autres soirs, Stark était persuadé qu'il n'y aurait pas de suite. Qu'il se retrouverait de nouveau seul en franchissant les portes de l'ascenseur, en arrivant au dernier étage de sa superbe tour. Que le Cap s'était enfui. Bien entendu, parfois, c'était lui qui refusait de remettre les pieds au dernier étage avant d'être sûr que Steve ne l'avait pas quitté. Par acquis de conscience. Pour pouvoir se dire, pour une fois, ce que n'était pas de sa faute, mais celle de l'autre. Seulement, ce matin, il avait avancé avec le sentiment intime et profond que le soldat avait jeté l'éponge le premier.

Parce que lui aussi avait peur, certainement. C'était un fait. Parce qu'il y avait l'odeur, l'odeur invisible, les regards, les effleurements, les yeux qui se détournaient : quelque chose d'étrange s'était instauré entre eux, les prenaient aux tripes, leur serraient le cœur. Au début, ils avaient voulu faire comme si rien n'était, comme s'ils pouvaient vivre avec, mais ce sentiment devenait de plus en plus grand et imposant, il les bousculait, prenaient tant de place qu'il finissait par les étouffer.

Et ils s'étaient mis à attendre. A attendre quelque chose de l'autre, un mot, un geste, quelque chose qui leur prouverait que ce n'était pas que des illusions de leurs esprits, que quelque chose d'étrange et d'invisible les liait. Réellement.

Il l'avait attendu. Tony la vit immédiatement, la silhouette avachie sur le canapé brun, endormie, alors que le soleil se levait au loin, éclaircissant le ciel avec d'élégantes et sobres teintes pastel. Et dès qu'il le vit, là, allongé, l'attendant, prêt à l'attendre encore un million d'années, le Stark se sentit subitement honteux. Il eut beau se répéter les excuses habituelles -d'ordinaire, le soldat ne promettait rien, il passait ses nuits à la recherche de son Bucky, son meilleur ami, détruit par HYDRA, l'assassin de ses parents-, il ne put empêcher un immense sentiment de honte le submerger et le mettre en pièce avec la force et la rage d'un tsunami.

Il était là.

Tony hésita. Il fut tiraillé entre le choix de le réveiller et donc d'affronter concrètement la réalité, donner un corps et une signification à ce petit jeu qui s'était instauré entre eux, ou le besoin urgent de s'enfuir, de continuer, encore, à se défiler, à se persuader que ce n'était pas important, et qu'il n'y avait rien…

« Tony… »

Mais voilà que le soldat se réveillait. Et Tony ne voulut pas savoir à quel point la honte serait grande et insubmersible s'il prenait la fuite maintenant. Ce réveil, cet appel, c'était le signe définitif qu'ils avaient atteint le point de non-retour, où même la fuite était la preuve qu'il y avait…_quelque chose_.

L'ingénieur se jeta presque sur le soldat. Même s'il n'avait pas fui, la honte se faisait tout de même de plus en plus grande. Les bribes de souvenirs lui revenaient, de cette soirée et de toutes les autres soirées, des verres échangées, avant de…

Il bafouilla, s'excusa à n'en plus pouvoir, ses mots devenant des missiles qui dissipaient brutalement le brouillard du sommeil dans lequel était encore enfermé Rogers. Soudainement, il se mit à inventer, à raconter des choses qu'ils n'avaient pas faites, lui répétant que ce n'était pas ce qu'il croyait, qu'il ne s'était rien passé, se sentant toujours plus honteux à cause de ce qu'il avait fait et de ses mensonges, comme si…

Comme s'il avait commis… Quoi donc ? Un adultère ?

« Tony, ce n'est rien, finit par le couper Steve. Si vous me dites qu'il ne s'est rien passé, il ne s'est rien passé. »

Même si tous les deux savaient que c'était pertinemment faux. Mais Rogers s'était promis de ne pas en tenir compte, depuis trop longtemps déjà, pour revenir sur sa parole. Peu importait les frasques, il resterait avec Stark, même si tous l'abandonnaient au fur et à mesure. Son rôle n'était pas de le juger, de le punir et de le blâmer, parce que la conscience de Tony était déjà une plaie infectée et boursouflée : la honte et les remords étaient des punitions suffisantes. Non, son rôle était de le rassurer, de désinfecter cette plaie, même s'il savait qu'elle ne se refermerait jamais complètement.

_Pourquoi_ ?

Et il savait que quoi qu'il arrive, Tony lui offrirait toujours, consciemment ou non, cette plaie, quand elle saignerait plus que d'ordinaire, quand il y aurait des complications. Parce qu'il considérait que seul Steve pouvait faire quelque chose, que lui seul avait les mots pour désinfecter, les regards pour panser la plaie.

_Pourquoi_ ?

* * *

_**I will love you till the end of time  
I would wait a million years  
Promise you'll remember that you're mine  
Baby can you see through the tears  
Love you more than those bitches before  
Say you'll remember, oh baby, say you'll remember  
Oh baby, who**_

« Alors… Vous vouliez me parler ? »

_**I will love you till the end of time**_

* * *

**Et voilà le travail ! Le résultat est plutôt différent comparé à ce que j'avais prévu à la base... Le texte a fini par s'éloigner de la chanson et suivre sa propre route tout en conservant quelques parallélismes... **

**Mais bon, vous êtes les seuls vrais juges de ce travail, et j'attends vos avis avec impatience ^^**

**PS : En le regardant de plus prêt, je trouves que cet OS peut-être vu comme un prélude -si je puis me permettre- de ma fic "Life's Too Short". Enfin, disons que c'est ma manière de m'excuser pour le retard que prend la publication des chapitres ^^"**


End file.
